Ron save Kim! Um, wait RON save KIM?
by JapaneseJewel
Summary: When Kim is kidnapped by Monkey Fist, it's up to Ron to save her. But is he heading into a trap, set just for him? FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! (Go)
1. Kidnapped!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible, or any of the characters. They are owned by Disney. Capeesh? okay on with the fic!  
  
"Kim!" The blond haired boy cried after the auburn haired girl who walked ahead of him. "yeah?" the girl turned around, causing the boy to stop. She was so pretty, he knew that. But today, something about seemed different. "you forgot your, um math book, thing." "oh, thanks Ron, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. 'yeah, a friend Ron, a friend.' he thought sullenly as he walked beside her.  
  
MEANWHILE: A dark cave was set aglow by candles with surrounded a large gold chair. Apes were chipped onto the gold, and 10 monkeys bowed down before the man who sat in this chair. He wasn't really a man, he was more like a ape. He could possibly be what you would call an ape-man. the monkeys parted in 2 to let the man though. he walked straight ahead, to a scroll, also surrounded by candles. the man read the strange symbol written in ink on the old degraded paper.  
  
"on the night of the fullest moon, in the year of two-thousand on four, the of the master of the monkeys shall overrule with the asking of his queen, and proclaim for a world of peace and harmony to monkeys and human alike. Unless the wise one steals the master's most prizes possession, his live long harmony, and most loveliest piece, and drinks the master's blood, the monkeys will overrule, and the human race will be abolished. The one who is of the fair master is called Ronald Matthew Stoppable ."  
  
The ape-man like character, turned away from the scrolls. "my minions, tomorrow is the fullest moon, and the year is 2004. it is time."  
  
Kim brushed her long hair while sitting on her bed. while putting on her sleep shirt, she found a knot, and began to comb it. "good thing it was small, or it would have totally been a hassle!" after brushing the knot silky smooth, she went to put the brush up. all of the sudden, something jumped on her. she started screaming, but a hand stopped her. it wasn't a human hand though. a thought ran though her mind. Monkey Fist! she tried to hit her attacker, but he.....*erm* it was on her back. another thing tied her wrists, another bound her feet. she turned around to see four monkeys in front of her. she turned her head to see three more. trapped. "Kim possible." Kim turned around to the familiar voice, even though she didn't have to, she knew who it was. "let us go." the monkey's let go of her, and just before she could scream for help, the felt something on the head. the next thing she saw was black. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just wrote something Oh-So-Serious! It's not me. Any how it's time for the questions: "why was Kim taken?" "Who took her?"----please, like you don't know that one! "And what's with that twisted scroll thing?" stay turned! Jewel (Out) 


	2. save kim!

HI! Thank y'all so much for reviewing. and giving me compliments, yay!  
  
I swear I was gonna take the whole story down, but thanks to all of you who helped me believe that my story isn't lame, so now I'll keep it up! Now remember I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does!  
  
Typing guide: "-" characters talking ** me talking to you or characters, If characters respond, I'm talking to them DUH! ~Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!~ Kimmunicator ^^ Thought, not used often. This guide is used for ALL of my stories, just to let u know!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Ron stood in front of his mirror. "Kim, I was wondering if I, you... no, wait. Yo Kim, how's It goin'? No, I sound like Brick Flagg! Kim, we've been friends for along time now, and So..... No way, sounds way too Ricki Lake!" Ron collapsed on his bed. "Oh what's the use? I might as well face it; she'll never wanna be with me!" ~Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!~ Ron looked up and saw the Kimmunicator, flying in front of his face. "Wade? Wait where's Kim?" Ron asked the boy on the monitor. "And why did you fly though my window? And, um dude, why are naked and wearing a pink bathing cap?"  
  
"Um, the last part's not important!" Wade turned red, but only for a second. "I was about to take a bath, when I got an urgent email, from Monkey Fist!"  
  
"So, what does that monkey freak want?" "He's got Kim!"  
  
Ron immediately went into shock. All that was in his mind, went blank. The only thing that played in his mind was the words. "He's got Kim" Kim was gone? But how, she knew martial arts, she could kick his butt! How had he taken her. And tomorrow, he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. A tear went down Ron's eye. "Ron, don't cry!" wade said "you have to go get her!" "But how, I don't know where she is!" Ron burst into hot tears. "Ron, read the e-mail he wrote, it tells you." Ron nodded and read the letter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- To: Ronald Stoppable (RonTheMAN911@ScoreSeach.com) From: Monkey Fist (Monkeyluver350@MonkeyH.com) "Dude, what kind of lame e- mail address is that?" Subject: Kim Possible.  
  
Ah, Mr. Stoppable, we don't talk much. I'm hoping you over you monkey phobia. You should, for I have Kimberly Anne Possible, your girlfriend, I believe, or is she just the girl you're in love with? "grrrrrrr!" Anyhow you should know, she's not dead, yet. The only way I see to it that she lives is if you come get her by Midnight. Other wise, Kimberlyia will be dead, and you'll have no one else to blame but yourself! To get here, get on your bike, car or whatever you have, and drive 3 miles on Middleton Point Rd. you shall see a cave. she's in there. goodbye Ronald. good luck.  
  
Monkey Fist. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron hit a button, and Wade's face came back on. "Ron!" Wade said as he looked to were Ron was. "I've studied the letter. Do you see on line 5 where he calls Kim 'Kimberlyia?'" Wade asked. "Yeah." "I'm running some web search on that name. In the meantime Ron, take the Kimmunicator with you until I get data, now go drive to that cave and save her!" "okay!" Ron dressed himself hurriedly, and raced out the door. "ron!" wade cried "remember, Monkey Fist might have the place booby trapped!" "I don't care!" Ron said to wade "As long as Kim's okay, I don't care what happens to me!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------Am I good or what? I managed to pull 2 cliffhangers in one story! HA! and of course it's QUESTION TIME!: "Why was Kim taken?" (that question hasn't actually been answered yet) "Why was Wade naked and wearing a Pink bathing cap?" "what traps lie await for Ron?" (DUH! Monkey Fist is gonna drink his blood! Ugh, where do I get this stuff!) "Where do I get this stuff?" (um, I already asked that) "Has Monkey Fist gone vampire?" (ooo, new story idea! ;D )  
  
Until the next chapter, C-ya on the flip-side! (out) 


	3. Why am I here?

HELLO ALL MY PEOPLE OUT THERE! :P I've been so sure 

Of myself lately, but I kinda hafta! I mean, nobody has ever made me

Feel so good about something in my life (tear) but, oh boy Kim must so

Be crying now, after all you would too if you were kidnapped by Monkey Fist because of some stupid, OOPS! Almost gave away the chapter, oki, let's do this!

Kim woke up with a start, what was she doing here? First of all, where was she?

She squinted her eyes, but they suddenly popped open with shock. A gold cave?

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a blue and gold dress. When she looked 

Down at herself, she felt a pair of large gold floppy earrings bounce at her lobes. And she felt something on her head, 

Like a headband, or a tiara "Ah, Kim Possible, or should I say, Kimberlylia?" "Kimber what?" 

She asked with a tint of rage and confusion in her voice. "Kimberlyia, what the 

Ancient monkey spirtists believed. For it was the name of the Monkey Master's queen."

"Where am I? Why am I here? What am I wearing? And why are you calling me 'Kimberlyia?'" "So 

Many questions, Kimberlyia, so many questions. First off, your here at Monkey Cove 

Cave. Why? For you are the bait." "For what, a giant monkey?" "No! Your are bait for a 

Mister Ronald Stoppable." "What does Ron have to do with this?" "Everything. Don't you 

See? You are the queen, the master's live long harmony, everything he's lived for. So I must have to take you, to get him to come. Then, I shall drink his blood, and Monkeys shall rule!"

"You're... your _sick_!" Kim shouted "I'm not a queen! And what does Ron have to do with this!?"

"He is The Monkey Master. The prophecy says so." "Prophecy, Smoshecy, now let me go!" 

Kim struggled with the gold cuffs that pinned her to the wall. "Ron Stoppable will come for 

You!" Monkey Fist cried. "Because he loves you, your everything to him, you're his world!" Kim

Froze. "He was going to ask you to be his, tomorrow! I couldn't let that happen, because 

When you to fall in love, your love will be strong! It will unite ape and man.

"WHICH I CANNOT LET HAPPEN!" He hissed. Kim stood still.

^ Ron, was going to ask me, to be his girlfriend? I didn't know! Wait!"

"What?" Kim asked shakily "what are you going to do to him?"

"He will come for you. Then, my Monkey minions will seize him, just as they did you...."

He paused

"Then what?" "Ron Stoppable will be forced to watch the death." 

"Wwwaa, what deaath?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"_Yours!"_

Kim stopped breathing. ^It's bad enough I'm gonna die! ^ Kim thought

^but, I just can't let him, watch me die! ^

"Then I shall kill him; drink his blood in this gold goblet." He held up a gold goblet

To Kim. "Then I shall lead The Monkeys to overpower. And the human

Race, will be abolished!" Kim started to sob.

"HA! You are crying, each one of your tears, is a symbol, a symbol, of _my power!"_

"Kim?" A voice yelled from outside the cave. "RON! RON DON'T COME..." It

was too late. Ron had just walked in the cave. "RON, RUN!" Kim screamed "HE'S

GONNA KILL ME, THEN YOU, RUN!" "NO!" "What?" Kim asked in a panic.

"If your gonna die, I'll die with you!" 

"MONKEY MINIONS, ATTACK, AND DESTROY RON STOPPABLE!"

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

I'm so evil! :P I lead you on! your inside are probably screaming "WRITE MORE!" or

"I HATE YOU JEWEL!" So what? Hate me for all I care! I promise next chapter is the last!

Until then, read my new poem "(watching) Right Beside Me" The poem that will make you

burst in tears! I did when I was writing it!!! So until we meet again

Love always,

Jewlie.

(Out)


	4. Finale!

Hi! Here's the LAST chapter in my beautiful fic! oh yeah,  
  
Geor-sama: I swear your psychic! And I totally love The Best HanukkahChristmas Ever  
  
Manda Drakken: Love your fics! thanks for Rating!  
  
anime-luvver: I promise, no more evil cliffhangers LOL  
  
Tatti: whoever you are, thanks for the support!  
  
2LaZ2signin: I totally agree with u!  
  
The Ranting Loon: YOU LIKE MY NAME!  
  
BlinknSkater: Luv ya to death! *mwah!* Pwease read the fic, The New Girl!  
  
Parareru: Another person who likes my story! *sighs*  
  
Monkey Fist: sowwy if I offended u :P  
  
A person out of nowhere: you never know.  
  
Anonymous Reviewer: sowwy if I stole your idea! :P  
  
Mizti: Boldly and simply, thank u.  
  
Now my dear, Jewelish-minions, I command u to read the last chapter! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Ron was helplessly caught by the monkey minions. Rufus, however Jumped out of Ron's pocket, and went to go save Kim.  
  
"Rufus!" Kim whispered "flip the switch." Rufus jumped on the lever that separated the gold cuffs on Kim's wrist. Kim ran, and tripped over the long dress in which she wore.  
  
"GET THE GIRL!" Monkey Fist ordered.  
  
Kim got up and fought off the monkeys.  
  
she went to Ron to aid him, until monkey fist came from behind and got her He put Kim back on the cuffs, and locked Rufus in a cage.  
  
Poor Ron watched in horror, as his best friend, and long time crush were both taken from him.  
  
"Now." Monkey Fist said. "It is time." The monkeys held Ron up on his knees, and proppedhis head up so he could watch the killing of Kim Possible.  
  
"Kill the rodent too!" Monkey Fist ordered.  
  
The knife was placed on Kim's heart.  
  
Kim stood frozen, and began to weep. "5!" Monkey Fist hollered  
  
"4"  
  
Pain wept though Ron's body as tears overflowed from his sockets  
  
"3!"  
  
He loved her, that's all he knew  
  
"2!"  
  
This isn't the end!  
  
"1!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ron went flying from the monkeys in Monkey Fist head first and started to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" Ron yelled with tears.  
  
"I LOVE HER TOO MUCH! IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOME ONE, KILL YOUR OWN SELF YOU MONKEY FREAK!"  
  
Ron knocked Monkey Fist out cold. Seeing this, made the monkeys flee.  
  
"Kim, Rufus!" Ron said, turning to them. "Ron!" Ron freed her from the cuffs. They hugged each other. Kim wept into Ron's shoulder. "I thought, I mean, I.."  
  
"Shhh" He told her. "It's okay now it's alright."  
  
"Kim?" he asked "what? "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course Ron!" And with her words came the stroke of midnight, just as the scroll had said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
YAY! A happy ending! (you don't see those much anymore!) Anyways small Epilogue after this chapter. Make sure you look for it!  
  
(out) 


	5. Epoilgue right?

Hello my people. Yup, I told ya I was gonna put up a short epilogue! I know, I know, That a lot of you aren't exactly trilled with the whole short Story thing, but it's okay, I'll do longer in the future ^.^  
  
Anywayz, I think I've started a Monkey Fist Vs Ron kinda trend. Have you noticed that? Lol! Funny huh? *It's just a symbol that y'all love me so!* I keep telling myself haha! Anywayz, ONTO THE FIC!  
  
Monkey Fist woke up, and found himself on the cave floor, Alone. No one was there, not even the queen's tiara had been left, Just total, utter nothingness. Monkey Fist couldn't believe that Ron had beat him out cold, even If he was monkey master, he still couldn't have done THAT!  
  
Still, why had the mission failed? The scrolls told him that he Could win! Even if it was just a could, the odds were honestly Still in his favor! Monkey Fist got up to the scrolls, he looked around. Even his monkey minions had left him! For once, he felt alone.  
  
He sighed as he turned to his beloved scrolls, but from the corner of his eye, He saw a glow. He turned to the glow, and walked over to it. It appeared to Be a box. A golden box, with the same inscriptions as the one on the chair. He opened it and gasped.  
  
There, in the box, was another scroll, just like the one on the plaque, only It appeared to be newer, stiff, and had never been read since the day it was written. He shakily opened the scroll, and in a trembling sort of tone, he read it aloud.  
  
' Yet no matter how hard The Wise One tries, he still cannot beat The master of all. And with the full moon shining so bright, he will not be able to triumphantly cheer, the wining of the kind. And with the love between The Master and his queen, Kimberlyia, they shall create The Radiant One, who walks beside her father, who conquers all with her love and beauty, given by to her by her mother For they shall create the one called Hopeus.'  
  
Monkey Fist smiled devilishly at the golden scroll that still glowed. So, they were Were going to have a child, huh? And if so, how could he stop this child from Using her powers for good?  
  
HA! What? Did you people really think I would really think I would stop the fic there? I think, NOT! Until I start on the sequel, check out some of the other things I Am working on/have done! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ (Watching) Right beside me: If you're not in the mood for crying, this will make you.  
  
Towel: Oh curse Ron's fantasies! Good thing he's friends with a computer whiz! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Thanks so much, c-y'all later! (out) 


End file.
